The invention relates to an assembly kit for building a rack, comprising a plurality of longitudinal members to be arranged vertically, a plurality of cross members to be arranged horizontally, a plurality of node elements that connect said longitudinal members and cross members to each other, and a plurality of rails that accommodate rack bottoms, drawers, and the like, wherein the longitudinal members are provided with holes used to hook in the rails on the first lateral surfaces of the longitudinal members facing each other.
Assembly kits for building a rack having a multitude of designs are known. In this context it is desirable that these racks can be assembled and taken apart in a simple manner, it being possible to introduce different inserts, in particular rack bottoms, drawers and the like, into the rack. In the process it is known to place rails in the rack that are received by holes in the lateral surfaces of the longitudinal members, the inserts being placed on the rails.
The invention is based on the object of creating such an assembly kit where the rails can be inserted into the longitudinal members in a simple manner without using a tool, but secured sufficiently.